hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane season - Emma
The'' 2016 Atlantic hurricane season'' was a very active hurricane season. The strongest storm was Niko at 190 mph, with a pressure of 877. This season had many storms that affected land. As well as it had two Category 5 hurricanes, Niko and Jason. There was a storm named Irene that was forecast to become an extremely powerful hurricane, but was absorbed by a large Hurricane Jason early in its life. Causing Jason to strengthen. While Hurricane Karen was an extremely long lived and powerful storm. Nearly every storm affected land. One storm in particular, Hurricane Elizabeta, spent 4 days over Flordia. causing next to demonic damage. 3 names were retired this season. Elizabeta, Jason, and Niko. They will be replaced with Emma, Jevon, and Ned respectively. Hurricane Amanda Max Wind Speed: 105 mph Pressure: 987 On June 9th, a weak tropical wave moved into the Gulf of Mexico, and strengthened near Cuba to become Tropical Storm Amanda. It made landfall in Cuba and continued to intensify as it made its way across the gulf coast. Strengthening into a Catogory 1 hurricane, then was expected to rapidly intensify into a catogory 4 hurricane, but fell short and became a Catogory 2, as it slowly weakened and drifted into Flordia. It survived the landfall and continued to slam into South Carolina as a strong and large tropical storm. Eventually disipating on June 15th. Hurricane Brian Max Wind Speed: 90 mph Pressure: 992 Late on July 1st, a massive extratropical cyclone was given subtropical propertys. Extremely north, the subtropical cyclone turned tropical, and had a massive eye. The storm had a gale compaired to Sandy. It was a very fast moving storm, and strengthened into a catogory 1 storm on the same day as it moved further north. It then started to weaken as it moved northern, and disipated at a massive speed of 40mph, It dissipated on July 3rd, as it then affected parts of iceland as it completely fizzled out over the arctic ocean. Tropical Storm Chloe Max Wind Speed: 65 mph Pressure: 998 Chloe's orgins began with a part of the massive cyclone that was Brian. A part of it broke off and floated to the gulf. On July 6th, Chloe was fully tropical, and was perpaired to make landfall in cuba and Flordia. It was unknown if chloe would strengthen, as she was completely unpredcitable. she made landfall in Cuba and Flordia, and then nearly disipated over flordia. It worked up the strength against all odds and made landfall in Mexico, and even more unusual, she survived and transformed into Tropical Storm Andres. Andres would later intensify to become an extremely intense cyclone Hurricane Derrek Max Wind Speed: 150 mph Pressure:932 Early on the morning of July 7th, another tropical depression formed far east of Chloe, and was monitered. It eventually strengthened into Tropical Storm Derrek. It continued to move south, but too the west at the same time very slowly, gaining hurricane strength on July 11th. Derrek was forcase to take a mild turn and hit north carolina, but like other storms in this season, the tracks were wrong, and derrek continued around an area of open water where it can strengthen more. During July 15th, Derrek had passed the caribbean islands as a Catogory 4 cyclone at 135 mph max wind speeds. It was expected to strengthen into a catogory 5 hurricane under the sheer ammount of warm water, but, thankfully, it did not. Derrek took a very unexpected turn late on July 18th, and targeted Jamaica, Cuba, and Flordia. It slammed directly into Jamaica as a 150 mph Catogory 4 storm, and eventually hit cuba as a strong catogory 3. Derrek lingered over cuba until July 19th, when it moved north to flordia, and brushed it lightly. It then sped off to the north and was absorbed quickly by an extratropical cyclone. Tropical Depression 5 Max Wind Speed: 30 mph Pressure: 1002 A very weak system moved into the Caribbean, not expected to strengthen, it dissipated over Hatti the next day. Hurricane Elizabeta Max Wind Speed: 100mph Pressure: 983 ''Main Article: ''Hurricane Elizabeta Hurricane Elizabeta was a gigantic storm formed by many globs of thunderstorms combined into 1. Hurricane Elizabeta is the most damaging hurricane in US history at 150,000,000$. This massive hurricane started its life near the gulf at July 10th, and became a tropical storm with a maximum windspeed of 70 mph. forcasts were expecting it to make a turn into Florida, and they were right. Elizabeta slowly moved towards Floria while growing in size, nearly being 1.5x the size of the gulf of Mexico. It then made a direct hit on flordia. Forcasts said it would then turn away, but it lingered over flordia for 4 days, bringing colossal rainfall to over 20 states as it slowly moved up north over flordia, still while maintaining a strong tropical storm status. Elizabeta then downgraded to a depression, but further strengthened, and the massive hurricane devastated Bermuda. It then moved up as a larger extratropical cyclone absorbed it, and it affected iceland in major ways. Elizabeta maintained tropical status while over iceland, but fell into the harsh temperatures of the arctic ocean, and eventually died out. Due to its explosive damage that it had caused, the name "Elizabeta" was retired and replaced with "Emma", which would then be retired in the 2021 season, being replaced by "Ellen" Tropical Storm Frank Max Wind Speed: 40 mph Pressure:1001 Tropical Storm Frank started its short lived life on September 15th 2016. It moved north and eventually hit New Orleans. The storm may have peaked with a lower pressure during its journey in the gulf, but it was in general a weak storm that caused minimum damage across the southern states. Hurricane Gloria Max Wind Speed: 110 mph Pressure: 972 Hurricane Gloria began its life on September 16th. Gloria took a very close path too Elizabeta after it hit Flordia. It took aim at bermuda and hit a headshot, slamming it as a 105 mph Catogory 2 storm. Afterward, it weakened and moved quite slowly until it eventually fizzed out near Spain. Gloria did not cause much damage in Bermuda due to half of the island being sunk by an extremely large Hurricane Elizabeta. Due to this, the storm remained weak due to intense windshear. Tropical Storm Hector Max Wind Speed: 65 mph Pressure: 992 Hector was a storm that affected cuba, and rose from the dead near the east coast. It first showed up as a depression on September 17th. It then moved into cuba as a strong tropical storm, and continued to strike north carolina as a tropical depression. It then went extratropical, but rose from the dead. Only to die again the next day. Hurricane Irene Max Wind Speed: 75 mph Pressure: 990 Hurricane Irene was a short lived hurricane, mainly because it was absorbed early in its life, by hurricane Jason. Irene was a very small storm, but forcast to become an extremely strong storm. Its life was ended when Jason absorbed it 2 days later. Hurricane Jason Max Wind Speed: 175 mph Pressure: 899 Forming on the same day as Irene, Jason was a devastating hurricane. It was an extremely strong storm that took a track to slam into both Bermuda and the East Coast. However, after it absorbed Irene, the storm became incredibly unstable, strengthening into a superstorm as it moved across bermuda, approaching the east coast. It then became a Catogory 5 hurricane, and was expected to make landfall as a cat 5, but thankfully, it weakened into a 155 mph Catogory 4 hurricane right off the coast of New Jersey, and slammed the north east. Jason was not a very large hurricane, so it dissipated inland very quick. It was the northernmost Cat 5 in the world, and that record would soon be broken later this season with Niko. It was also a rather quick hurricane, and it did not live long inland, unlike Niko. It caused about 30,000,000$ in damages, and the name was retired, and replaced with Jevon. Hurricane Karen Max Wind Speed: 155 mph Pressure: 921 Hurricane Karen was an extrodinarily long lived and strong storm. It is believed that Karen became a Catogory 5 at some point in its life. Late on September 31st, Karen formed, and moved extremely slowly across the Caribbean. It continued its extensive life from its 10 day stall period in the Caribbean, it brushed cuba and flordia and headed into the atlantic ocean. and started to speed up over the course of 6 more days, slamming bermuda. It then slowed down, and stalled again for 15 days, slowly getting weaker and weaker. On October 20th, Karen had finally died out. Tropical Storm Leslie Max Wind Speed: 50 mph Pressure: 1000 Leslie was born on September 31st. It moved on and struck Bermuda. Unlike Karen and Jason, it did not affect land in a major part. Bermuda had been a ghost town due to many hits by many strong storms. And, It struck canada as a depression. Not much was more for this storm. Hurricane Marie Max Wind Speed: 90 mph Pressure: 982 Marie was a fish storm formed on October 2nd. It affected absolutely no parts of land, a first for the season. Not much can be said about Marie, as she was not recorded well. She could have become a Cat 2 while intensifying, though. Superstorm Niko Max Wind Speed: 190 mph Pressure: 877 Superstorm Niko was an absolutely devastating storm. A massive tropical wave came off of africa, and they named the storm that was the size of half the united states Niko. Niko went against all odds and moved extremely slow, growing and strengthening. Then, it hit bermuda, sinking the rest of the island. Niko continued to strengthen and became a Cat 5 hurricane, and swept the coast of the United States as a 190 mph hurricane, then slammed into New Jersey and Pennsylvania as a 175 mph Catogory 5. while it was inland, it weakened rapidly, and New Jersey was sunk by Nikos massive storm surge. Niko costed the US 500,000,000$, setting the record by over 400,000,000 for the costliest tropical cyclone, set by Elizabeta. Niko was retired, and replaced with the name Ned in Spring 2017. Records Set Worlds Strongest Storm: Niko Worlds Largest Storm: Niko Longest Lived Atlantic Hurricane: Karen Strongest Landfall: Niko Longest Landfall: Elizabeta Category:Emmas Seasons Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Costly Seasons